Late Night Goodbyes
by krynn
Summary: Its George's 7th year, and at any moment, the twins could be leaving Hogwarts.  There's one person George wanted to personally say goodbye to.


**Disclaimer: **All Characters and setting belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** This is kind of a companion piece to my other fic 'Observations' but can be read standalone... Infact if you haven't read the first one, just read this. Observations wasn't that good anyway. I'm more a reviewer than a writer, so please don't mind any grammatical errors, and I welcome the criticism. Only way I can improve.

**Late Night Goodbyes**

Seventh Year

George straddled the edge of the stairs, or slide if you will call it, making his way up towards the girls' dormitory. He waddled all the way up finally making it to the entrance. He hoped his feet and strength wouldn't give way now that he reached his goal. He carefully balanced himself and knocked on the door just loud enough so not to wake anybody except the girls behind the door. If this was going to be one of his last nights in Hogwarts, he may as well make it a lasting impression.

Katie opened the door and immediately started laughing at George. "What in blazins are you doing up here? And at this hour? If Professor McGonnagal finds out, she'll probably drive a broomstick very far up your arse and that's only after getting detention for the remainder of the year!"

"Nice to see you too Kates!" He grinned unabashedly.

Another girl pulled up to the door beside Katie. "George!" Angelina suspected it was one of the twins, but was pleasantly surprised to find out which redhead stood in their doorway.

His eyes immediately softened. "Hey Angie." They both smiled at each other. Their eyes spoke more than words itself.

"So?' Katie snapped her fingers infront of George to grab his attention. 'Whats up?"

"Oh, yes, I wish to speak to... my two best mates! Would you be so kind to allow me into your room?" He spoke innocently as if this were an everyday occurance. He beamed at Angie and Katie.

A few voices responded quickly from behind the door.

"You most certainly can not!"

"I'm in my nightgown you perv!"

Angelina and Katie laughed at the comments from their fellow roommates but ignored their displeasures. Each grabbed a hold of his arm to pull him into the room. He was almost through the door when his foot slipped and with a yell he slid away from the door down the narrow stairwell. Katie immediately let go, knowing that if she held on, she would've followed George down the slide. Unfortunately, Angelina wasn't quite as lucky and she tumbled forward and slid head first after George. Katie watched them disappear and started laughing as she heard Angelina's curse words echo back to her. She hoped Angelina and George would finally sort things out since Angie and Fred stopped dating last year. She decided to return to the room and let the two figure things on their own.

George and Angelina slid all they way down spilling into the empty common room. They came to a stop in the middle and burst out laughing.

"Couldn't wait til morning eh Georgie? Had to see all the girls in their nighties." He smiled at the nickname she used for him. It felt personal and endearing.

"Nah, just wanted to catch you in your panties." He snickered and got up and pulled Angelina to her feet. He purposefully brought them close to each other. George no doubtedly loved her company, but it wasn't very often that they were left alone.

"Well then, I hope you have slide burn on your tush for that little stunt you pulled. And why the hell didn't you let go of me? I saw you grab my arm! You idiot." She playfully swatted his arms away from her.

"Hmm, If I knew I was going to get a rise out of you each time I did that, I would've visited every night." George continued to reach for her hips only to be slapped away.

"I'm sure you would have. Well I'm glad there's only one of you at the moment. Can't imagine trying to fend off the both of you. Threesome's aren't my thing."

"Well what if we invited Katie instead of Fred." George continued playfully and finally got a hold of her hips and allowed himself to be in her personal space.

A stab of jealousy rose from her heart when he mentioned Katie, but was suddenly forgotten when she felt his firm grip on her hips. Angelina stopped struggling and lay her hands on his chest holding him at a safe distance. She felt his heart beating quickly beneath his shirt and wondered if he could feel hers as well.

"Uhm, Anyway, I wanted to give you a heads up. Fred and I may skip out on the remainder of the year when the time comes, and we think that time is soon." George maintained his grip on her. He refused to make eye contact. The last thing he wanted in there current predicament was to see any form of rejection, so he averted his eyes downwards instead and realized that was the biggest mistake. Under her thin tshirt, she was braless.

Angelina didn't notice his downward glance. His comment didn't make sense and worry replaced her nerves. "What do you mean 'skip out'? We still have a few weeks at Hogwarts.' she paused for a second before trying to lighten the mood. 'You're not leaving me all alone now are you?" She smiled encouragingly.

Her steady and playful voice brought his attention back to her eyes. There was so much worry and warmth in her brown eyes. All he wanted to do was drown in them. Focus George, focus. "Well, I know and trust you fully not to spread the word..." He looked at her waiting for a comfirmation.

She nodded, and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well, plain and simple, we're done with Hogwarts. I know we should finish up, but we're sick of the way everything is being run by the Ministry, especially with the Toad sticking her nose in everyone's business. We're going to start up our own joke shop. Infact we've already got a spot in Diagon Alley. Its going to be great! We've already drawn out the layout and we have an entire inventory waiting to fill the shop."

"But wouldn't it be ideal to finish school first? Atleast get your graduation? Its not far off." Angelina looked concerned.

"Well, I know we should, but Fred says the opportunity may present itself sooner than we think, and who am I to say no to?"

Angelina nodded again understanding from the twins' point of view. It was their time to shine, and chances like these didn't not come often. She wanted to scold him for leaving her now in the midst of all the drama Umbridge was creating. But she saw a glint of hope in his eyes. No, she would never scold him. Her heart wouldn't let that happen. "You've got my support George. You and Fred have it. You.. Both of you always will." She smiled up at him and swore she felt him try and bring her body closer to his. She needed to break the tension. "Well,' she pretended to pout, 'now who's going to wake me up late at night and try and get into my knickers?"

George's cheeks turned red. Was it from embarrassement or was his blood beginning to boil from her last comment. What he was sure of was her knickers was exactly where he wanted to be at this very moment. If he had his way, he'd lean in and kiss her until they both melted onto the couch. He imagined undressing her and bringing their bodies together. He'd claim her for himself and whisk her away from the madness that was going on in Hogwarts. He needed to calm down fast before he embarrassed himself further with a little too much feeling.

"George? Earth to George?" He was immediately brought back to the present. He blinked at her a few times still speechless. He watched her press a hand against his forhead. "You okay? You kind of zoned out for a moment. And your quite warm." George quickly brought her hand away from his forehead and held it to his chest.

"I'm fine. Have a lot going on at the moment." He responded lamely. "Anyway, I'll see you over the summer for sure. I'll owl you all the details. Besides, you won't be alone at Hogwarts, you still have little Ronnikins to keep you company." They both burst out laughing and shook their heads. "Nah you're right, he's too busy waltzing around Hermione. Its funny how its so blatently obvious to everyone around them except themselves." He looked into her eyes as they both understood the meaning behind those words.

She inched closer to him and George's ears turned that bright shade of red, matching his cheeks and hair. He threw on his brave Gryffindor face and smiled encouragingly. If he kissed her now, he knew he'd spiral downwards very fast and the only person who would beable to pull him out of any mess would be her. Angelina was special and no matter what happened, he was not going to screw up their friendship. It wasn't fair for her to deal with him day and night. He needed to stop her from whatever she was about to do.

"Oh bloody hell!" she said suddenly, "Get over here." but it was Angelina that moved into him despite her words. She reached up and circled her arms around his neck and pressed her body up to his for a close hug. George was surprised at first, but his mind lost the fight as soon as she pressed her warm body up against his. George enveloped her body with his arms. They pressed into each other sharing a rare precious moment. No more words were passed but their actions spoke plenty. She leaned her head closer to his and pressed tightly into the crook of his neck. They stood and held each other, in silence. He loved the way she felt against him. Only she could wash away all his worries at this very moment. He couldn't help thinking to himself that all he wanted now was Fred and Angelina by his side forever. Well, forever was a bold statement, but he wasn't planning on taking that back. He knew this much was true.

They finally released each other reluctantly. Angelina looked up at him and saw his eyes drift down towards her lips. Her heart raced in her chest. She couldn't believe the way her body was responding to him. What she found interesting was that her body had never reacted this way towards Fred, and they were so similar in personality and looks. But there was something about George that made her body burn with need. Her heart beat with anticipation. He leaned in only slightly looking a bit strained. She realized that there was probably a little battle going on inside that red head of his. He didn't move an inch closer, but kept staring down at her lips. She wanted this so much and decided that if there was a time that Godric would be proud of her, now was the time. Both her hands slid up around his neck and pulled him down closer. His hands held her body tighter and their bodies pressed flesh up against each other. She heard his shallow breaths and realized she barely breathed. She pulled him down closer to her. He let her guide him.

George felt his skin on fire. He didn't know how long he could control himself. He was losing himself in her. He loved the way she felt against him. He watched her hands circle his neck and pull him down towards her. The fire beside them was no match for what they were feeling now. He opened his mouth slightly to take her in.

"Angie, you okay down there?" Katie yelled from above. George and Angelina both froze. Their lips were so close they cold almost taste the other. He gripped her tight to prevent her from leaving, but he didn't have to worry because Angelina hadn't released him yet either. Her hand tightened on his neck. They stared wide eyed into each other trying to understand what was happening to them.

"George hasn't mauled you yet has he? Made you a test guinea pig maybe? Squeal if you need help." Katie yelled from a few flights up.

"I'll be right up." Angelina cursed her bestfriend for the worst possible timing and George couldn't help but laugh. They both smiled and pressed their foreheads together. They both breathed in heavily sharing the air around them allowing atleast this much to happen. "I...I should go.." Angelina said shyly. George lifted his head and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger just a bit longer than he expected. They finally released each other instantly feeling the loss of contact. "It won't be the same without you George." She brushed a hand on his cheek, and then leaned in quickly to kiss the other cheek. "You better owl me! Or you'll be asking for it the next time I catch up to you." She could only hope tonight was a promise for something more in their future.

"Well, then I guess I better not owl you." He gave her his winning smile. She shook her head laughing to herself and disappeared up the stairs.

George ruffled his hair in frustration. He scolded himself for his undisciplined emotions. Was there a future between Angelina and himself? What was Fred going to think if they started dating. The last thing he wanted was for jealousy to come between them. His heart beat heavy in his chest. Hopefully he'll have the courage to confront his brother one day.


End file.
